mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
Joss Mooney
Joss on Big Brother Big Brother 1 On Big brother 1, Joss came into the house and quickly clicked with Kam Williams. They formed a showmance alliance with Alicia, and Kace. Kam won HOH week 1, and Kace won HOH week 2, securing him safety for both of those weeks. However on week 3, Kace was evicted. Alicia and Kam were eventually evicted as well, and Joss made it to the final 3 being nominated 3 times with no HOH. he was evicted for third. Celebrity Big Brother 2020 Joss was casted for CBB2020 for being a very notable figure in the MTV community and a seasoned OG. Throughout the duration of his time he was friends with Alicia, Cole, Callum, Nate, Jermaine and Hezo. On day 18 he got into a huge argument with Blair and Susan as a result Blair was ejected, he was evicted 2 days later alongside Cole in a double eviction. Joss on The Challenge Endurance on the first season of the challenge, Joss came in on the red team with his ex girlfriend, Kam. Throughout the season they made up quickly, Joss apologizing to her for hurting her. Joss was friendly with most of the boys and he finally won his first challenge on episode 5, sending in the orange team. On episode 10 he was sent into elimination by Josh, against trey, and ended up winning. In the final he came in second. = Final Reckoning In final reckoning, Joss was sent into 2 eliminations and won 2 challenges, he made the final but was in the bottom 2 getting eliminated. Cutthroat On cutthroat, Joss and Kam were on the red team together. The red team had made an alliance within itself, where Joss and Kam were in the minority. Joss was sent into several eliminations before his episode 5 elimination. War of the Worlds On war of the worlds, Joss came in the game as a veteren. He chose Nahomy as his partner, and together they went into several eliminations together. He was targeted by teams consistently in the Tribunal multiple times, and had to fight to stay. As soon as the teams broke, his ex-partner went home and he continued going into eliminations until he eventually made the final where he came in fourth. Kill or be Killed Joss did well on kill or be killed, he made the final as per usual, coming in 2nd to alicia. He won multiple challenges and won the last elimination before the final. He stayed out of most of the drama and remained under the radar. Crusade Joss on Real World Joss went on the real world after the challenge: cutthroat, being the only person on the season to have previously been on a show prior to that show. Joss on Ex on the Beach Joss entered ex on the beach as a original, but late. He came in after the first originals elimination, and his ex/baby mama Kam came in shortly after. After the departure of Stassie's ex, Joss and Stassie started flirting and he hooked up with her. Joss was in multiple arguments with Kam. His biography is below. Joss is known widely in the MTV community as a solid OG, and although he has never won a show he has come extremely close on several occasions. His long-term on and off girlfriend and baby mamma, Kam, has been tied to him since their very first season together. Coming into the chalet single and looking to mingle, will he finally be able to find his wife or will his on and off fling Kam come in and take issue with his desire to move on?